staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Kwietnia 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Marco i Gina - serial anim. 8.50 Rower Błażeja 9.00 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.25 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.35 Słon Beniamin - serial anim. 10.00 Królowie i królowe - serial anim. 10.10 Nieustraszony 7 - serial 11.00 Powrót do Saksonii - film dok. 11.50 Rower Błażeja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.45 Plebania 301 - serial TVP 13.10 Kundle i reszta - serial anim. 13.36 Rower Błażeja 13.39 Słowo daję - wyspa "Getto" - rep. 14.00 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury - cykl dokumentalny 14.15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju, czyli para w Polskę 14.35 Laboratorium - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rower Błażeja 15.15 Nie chcę tego oglądać - reportaż 15.35 Złączeni Europą - reportaż 16.00 Rower Błażeja - wydanie specjalne 16.30 Moda na sukces 1898 - serial USA 16.55 Polak = Europejczyk 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania 302 - serial TVP 18.05 Rower Błażeja - wydanie specjalne 18.45 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny stereo 19.15 Wieczorynka: Weterynarz Fred - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.15 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi 7 20.45 Jedynka w Europie - felieton 20.50 Bez odwrotu - film akcji, USA 22.35 W krainie dreszczowców - Co pomyślą sąsiedzi? - film USA 23.20 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Kurs dnia - mag.ekonomiczny 23.45 W krainie dreszczowców - Czasem oni wracają - film grozy 1.25 Czarodziejki 14 - serial USA 2.05 Twarda gra - 4 serial 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc. 25 - Wewnętrzna dyscyplina; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pomysłowy wnuczek; Przygody kota Filemona; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 46 - Niefortunny skok; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Złota Mahmudia; 1986 film przygodowy prod. polsko-bułgarskiej (78'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Zdzisław Kozień, Leon Niemczyk, Rafał Węgrzyniak, Norbert Kliszewski i inni 11:40 Sukces; odc. 13; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 12:10 Na ratunek; film dok. Piotra Jaworskiego 12:35 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 156 - Niewolnica; telenowela TVP 13:40 Największe przeboje Gali Lata z Radiem 2002; stereo; wyk: Stachursky, Maanam, Wilki, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Kasia Klich, Zbigniew Wodecki i inni 15:05 Humor Andrzeja Grabowskiego 15:15 Wokół nas; Julian Tuwim - Moje słowa; 1997 scenariusz tv: Andrzej Maj i Zbigniew Dzięgiel; reż: Andrzej Maj; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Halina Łabonarska, Aleksandra Konieczna, Danuta Szaflarska, Magdalena Warzecha, Zbigniew Bielski 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Nowe przygody Tarzana; - Czarna orchidea; (Tarzan: The Epic Adventures); 1996 serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. USA; reż: Brian Yuzna; wyk: Joe Lara, Andrew Divoff, Corinna Everson, Aaron Seville, Lydie Denier i inni 17:10 Wędrówki z dinozaurami; odc. 3 - Okrutne morze; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Kraj się śmieje; Polskie świętowanie - na bis; program rozrywkowy 20:30 Wieczór z Jagielskim; goście: Piotr Garlicki, Katarzyna Łaniewska; talk show zgodą rodziców (STEREO) 21:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; (Sex and the City); serial komediowy prod. USA (STEREO) dla dorosłych; wyk: Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon i inni 23:05 Babski wieczór; Niebieski Cadillac; (Coupe de ville); 1990 komedia prod. USA (94'); reż: Joe Roth; wyk: Patrick Dempsey, Arve Gross, Daniel Stern, Annabeth Gish i inni 00:40 Ziggy, tata i reszta; (Highwayman); 2000 film sensacyjny prod. USA (90') dla dorosłych; reż: Keoni Waxman; wyk: Stephen Mchattie, Laura Harris, Bernie Coulson, Gordon Michael Woolvett i inni 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-18.30 co godzinę 20.30-22.30 Kurier 6.30 Tęczowy domek 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Magazyn elbląski 8.15 Motorsport 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Gość "3" 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Teleturniej "Mowa Polska" 17.50 Magazyn Olsztyński 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport, Punkt - temat dnia 18.45 Halo Trójka 18.55 Brulion kulturalny 19.35 Sport, pogoda 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Gość "3" 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Na tropach zbrodni 23.55 Dzieci kukurydzy 5 1.15 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6:30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Smaki świata-dok. 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej od 9.30 co godzinę "Kurier" w wersji graficznej 17:30 Kurier, Pogoda 17:50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17:58 Pogoda w regionie 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda 18:45 Zakopane, Zakopane-magazyn 19:00 Arena kultury-magazyn 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier-magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel-magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika, Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat-reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 23:00 Na tropach zbrodni-dok. 23:55 Dzieci kukurydzy 5-horror 1:15 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze-dok. 2:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Pokemon 2 7.50 Przyjaciele 6 8.20 Largo 9.10 9 niezwykłych tygodni 9.55 Samo życie − serial pol. 10.25 Benny Hill 10.55 Życiowa szansa 11.50 Różowa pantera 11.55 Kachorra to ja 12.50 Luz Maria 13.45 Adam i Ewa − serial pol. 14.45 Beyblade 15.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Kachorra to ja 17.05 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 18.10 Interwencje − reportaż 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Szpital na perypetiach − serial pol. 22.15 Niezakazane reklamy 22.45 Wiesio Szoł 23.00 Biznes informacje 23.10 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Graffiti 23.45 Młoda lady Chatterly − film USA 1.25 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.25 Kropka nad i 5.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 8.15 Wodnikowe wzgórze 2 8.40 Przygody Animków 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.00 Szczeniak zwany Scobby Doo 13.25 Przygody Animków 13.50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.15 Renegat IV − serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Superkino: Wygrać ze śmiercią − film USA 22.40 Nuklearny szantaż II − film USA 0.35 Renegat IV − serial USA 1.30 Nic straconego − powtórki TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 Na topie - wywiad z... 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Artur - serial anim. 8.10 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. 8.35 Oni, ona i pizzeria (20) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (80) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (163) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (20) - serial 11.35 Ochrona absolutna (13) - serial 12.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Gęsia skórka (58) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (81) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Egzamin z życia (10) - serial 17.30 Kolorowy dom (3) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (164) - serial 19.00 Misja w czasie (21) - serial 20.00 Żniwo ognia - film krym. USA (1996) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 MacGyver (32) - serial 23.15 Życie jak sen (32) - serial 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (9) - serial 0.15 Między nami partnerami (3) - serial 0.45 X Laski 1.15 Muzyczne listy 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.30 Super VIP TVN 7 6.45 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Alf (87) - serial 8.00 Potęga miłości (31) - telenowela 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia (35) - telenowela 9.40 Słoneczny patrol (54) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Gorączka w mieście (41) - serial 12.10 Virginia (25) - telenowela 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.45 Słoneczny patrol (55) - serial 16.40 Alf (88) - serial 17.10 Operacja wieczność (5) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście (42) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (112) - serial 19.40 Detektyw na tropie (1) - serial 20.10 Zatańcz ze mną - film obycz. USA (1986), wyk. Justin Baterman, Roger Wilson, Jason Bateman, Max Gail, Frances Lee McCain 22.10 Czy boisz się ciemności (41) - serial 22.40 Czy boisz się ciemności (42) - serial 23.10 Najlepsi przyjaciele - film przyg. USA (1981), wyk. Peter Graves, Alex Cord 0.15 Norma Jean i Marilyn - film obycz. USA-ang. (1996) 2.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 441 - Niedopowiedzenia (25'); telenowela TVP 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Telegrafista; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka; teleturniej dla młodych widzów 09:35 Plecak pełen przygód; odc. 8 (24'); serial prod.polsko-fińskiej 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Skandal Metawizyjny czyli filozofia dla każdego; odc. 5 - "O życiu szczęśliwym" 10:30 Gawędy historyczne; - Nocny strażnik magnackiej rezydencji; program Beaty Szuszwedyk 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 11:50 Eurobarometr; program prezentujący nastroje opinii publicznej w związku z przystąpieniem Polski do Unii Europejskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Debata; program publicystyczny 12:55 Hity satelity 13:10 Twarze i maski; odc. 7 - Świętoszek (56'); serial TVP 14:05 Szansa na sukces; - Elektryczne Gitary 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Chłop i baba; - Chłopy i baby (24'); serial TVP 15:35 Litewskie wędrówki; film dokumentalny Stanisława Wolnego 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 441 - Niedopowiedzenia (25'); telenowela TVP 16:25 Gorączka; program Waltera Chełstowskiego i Małgorzaty Domagalik 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plecak pełen przygód; odc. 8 (24'); 1993 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Anna Majcher, Maciej Orłoś, Adaś Siemion, Eugenia Herman i inni 18:05 Szansa na sukces; - Elektryczne Gitary 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Parasol; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 441 - Niedopowiedzenia (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:10 Twarze i maski; odc. 7 - Świętoszek (56'); serial TVP 22:05 Gorączka; program Waltera Chełstowskiego i Małgorzaty Domagalik 22:30 Chłop i baba; - Chłopy i baby (24'); serial TVP 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:50 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 01:15 Miś Uszatek; - Parasol; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 441 - Niedopowiedzenia (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:25 Twarze i maski; odc. 7 - Świętoszek (56'); 2000 serial prod. TVP; reż: Feliks Falk 04:20 Szansa na sukces; - Elektryczne Gitary 05:10 Chłop i baba; - Chłopy i baby (24'); serial TVP 05:36 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:00 Zakończenie programu BTV Studio TV Vectra 17.15 Puls Bielska 17.25 Film Dokumentalny 20.30 Mana mana − magazyn młodzieżowy 22.15 Puls Bielska 22.25 Film dokumentalny TVE Internacional 9.30 Cronicas 10.00 La cocina de Karlos Arguinano 10.25 Saber vivir 11.00 Por la manana 12.45 Espaha de cerca 13.00 t Telediario internacional 13.30 Cultura i con h 14.00 Saber y ganar 14.30 Corai zon de primavera 15.00 Telediario 15.50 i Gâta salvaje 16.30 Geminis 17.00 Barrio i sesamo 17.30 Las aventuras de Sherezade 18.00 Canal 24 horas 18.25 La bo-1 tica de la abuela 2003 18.45 Decogarden t 19.15 Cerca de ti 20.00 Gente 21.00 Telediario 2 21.50 Gala de la rioja 1.30 Polideportivo 2.00 Canal 24 horas 2.30 Football. Pontevedra - Univ. Las Palmas Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Puls _ biznes i giełda - Magazyn ekonomiczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 06:40 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 Strefa P - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 V-max - Magazyn , 25 min. 12:30 Kinomaniak - Magazyn , 35 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 15:00 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 70 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 17:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Program muzyczny - Program muzyczny , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2003 , 25 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:10 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:35 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbaczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 25 min. 00:00 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 00:10 Puls _ biznes i giełda - Magazyn ekonomiczny , 10 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Kalambury dla dzieci - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 01:00 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 03:00 Program muzyczny - Program muzyczny , 30 min. 03:30 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:45 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 04:00 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 04:30 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 04:45 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 05:15 Bar 1 - Reality show , Polska , 45 min. ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin - Program informacyjny , 210 min. 09:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Volle Kanne _ Service täglich - Magazyn , 55 min. 10:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 10:03 Freunde fürs Leben - Serial , Roland Suso Richter , Gunter Berger,Michael Lesch,Stephan Schwartz,Alexander May,Ruth-Maria Kubitschek,Maren Schumacher,Gisela Peltzer , D/A , 47 min. 10:50 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Ronn Moss, Winsor Harmn,Hunter Tylo,John McCook,Susan Flannery,Katherine Kelly Lang,Lilly Melgar , 45 min. 11:35 Johann Lafer - Magazyn , 25 min. 12:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 13:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 14:00 heute _ in Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:15 Reiselust - Program podróżniczy , 45 min. 15:00 heute _ Sport - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 15:10 Streit um drei - Program publicystyczny , 50 min. 15:15 Kunden und andere Katastrophen - Serial komediowy , Ulrich König , Sophie Schütt,Barbara Focke,Natascha Bub,Matthias Zahlbaum,Jaime Krsto,Uwe Rathsam,Mona Seefried , 45 min. 16:00 heute _ in Europa - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:15 Wunderbare Welt - Film dokumentalny , 45 min. 17:00 heute _ Wetter - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:15 hallo Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:45 Leute heute - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:00 Schlosshotel Orth - Serial komediowy , Jürgen Kaizik , Albert Fortell,Jenny Jürgens,Konstanze Breitebner,Marianne Nentwich,Heinz Trixner,Stefano Bernardin,Susanna Knechtl , 60 min. 19:00 heute - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:20 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:25 Forsthaus Falkenau - Serial komediowy , Andreas Drost , Christian Wolff,Nora von Collande,Bruni Löbel,Walter Buschhoff,Michael Wolf,Nicole Schmid,Nikolai Bury , D , 50 min. 20:15 Aktenzeichen XY . . . ungelöst - Program publicystyczny , 60 min. 21:15 Der letzte Zeuge - Serial sensacyjny , Bernhard Stephan , Ulrich Mühe,Dieter Mann,Jörg Gudzuhn,Gesine Cukrowski,Renate Schroeter,Julia Jäger,Volker Ranisch , 45 min. 22:00 heute-journal - Program informacyjny , 28 min. 22:28 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 22:30 aspekte - Magazyn , 30 min. 23:00 Aktenzeichen XY . . . ungelöst - Program publicystyczny , 5 min. 23:05 Die Johannes-B.-Kerner-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 00:05 heute nacht - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 00:20 Blond am Freitag - Talk show , 45 min. 01:05 Der Mann im Strom - Film obyczajowy , Eugen York , Hans Albers,Gina Albert, Helmut Schmid,Jochen Brockmann,Hans Nielsen,Roland Kaiser,Carsta Löck , D 1958 , 90 min. 02:35 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 02:40 Die Johannes-B.-Kerner-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 03:40 3satBörse - Magazyn , 40 min. 04:20 citydreams - Program podróżniczy , 40 min. 05:05 hallo Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 25 min. Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 06:55 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/DK 2001 , 30 min. 07:25 Pocket Dragon Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 15 min. 07:40 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 5 min. 07:45 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 5 min. 08:05 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 15 min. 08:20 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:30 Barney - Program dla dzieci , USA 2001 , 30 min. 09:00 Timmy geht zur Schule - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 2000 , 15 min. 09:15 Die sieben kleinen Monster - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 30 min. 09:45 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 1996 , 25 min. 10:10 Papyrus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 1997 , 25 min. 10:35 Spielegalaxie - Teleturniej , D 2001 , 25 min. 11:00 Mystic Knights _ Die Legende von Tir Na Nog - Serial sensacyjny , Lochlainn O'Mearain,Lisa Dwan,Vincent Walsh,Justin Pierre,Charlotte Bradley,Stephen Brennan,Barry Cassin , USA 1998 , 30 min. 11:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 11:55 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 25 min. 12:20 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:45 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 13:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D 1997/1998 , 15 min. 13:25 PB - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 13:50 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karl Geurs , USA 1988 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 14:40 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 15:05 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 25 min. 15:30 Catdog - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 30 min. 16:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 16:25 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 30 min. 16:55 Cosmo - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 35 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 30 min. 18:30 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:55 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 19:45 Typisch Andy! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2001 , 30 min. 20:15 Rock-A-Doodle - Film animowany (dzieci) , Don Bluth , Irland/USA 1990 , 75 min. 21:30 Ottifanten - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1993 , 35 min. 22:05 Muscle Beach Party - Komedia , William Asher , Frankie Avalon,Annette Funicello,Luciana Paluzzi,Buddy Hackett,Morey Amsterdam,Don Rickles,Peter Turgeon , USA 1964 , 95 min. 23:40 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 150 min. 02:10 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 230 min. MDR 07:00 Länderzeit - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Simsalagrimm - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1999 , 25 min. 07:55 Fine Freitag - Serial dla dzieci , 5 min. 08:00 Lexi-TV - Program dla dzieci , 60 min. 09:00 Fliege - Talk show , 60 min. 10:00 Ein Fall für Escher - Magazyn , 45 min. 10:45 Hauptsache gesund - Magazyn , 45 min. 11:30 nano - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 MDR um zwölf - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 13:00 artour - Magazyn , 30 min. 13:30 Wenn Büffel weinen - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 14:00 Dabei ab zwei - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 14:25 Das normannische Schwert - Film przygodowy , Roberto Mauri , Mark Damon,Aveline Frederica,Luis Davila,Krista Nell,Manolo Zarzo , E/I/F 1971 , 95 min. 16:00 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 16:30 Eisenbahn-Romantik - Magazyn , 60 min. 17:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:45 Mit Rat und Tat - Magazyn , 15 min. 18:00 Tipps gegen Tricks - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 18:20 Brisant - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen - Program dla dzieci , 6 min. 18:56 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 4 min. 19:00 Länderzeit - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:00 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 Wo bin ich? - Teleturniej , 25 min. 20:15 Die Dornenvögel - Melodramat , Daryl Duke , Richard Chamberlain,Rachel Ward,Jean Simmons,Piper Laurie,Earl Holliman,Bryan Brown,Christopher Plummer , USA 1983 , 95 min. 21:45 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:00 Unter uns - Talk show , 90 min. 23:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 23:35 Jeder stirbt für sich allein - Film obyczajowy , Hans-Joachim Kasprzik , Erwin Geschonneck,Elsa Grube-Deister,Christine Shorn,Fred Düren,Fred Delmare,Helga Göring,Wolfgang Kieling , D 1970 , 145 min. 02:00 Bericht aus Berlin - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Reisebilder Australien - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 03:00 SachsenSpiegel - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 03:25 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 03:55 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 04:25 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 135 min. National Geographic 8:00 Hakerzy 9:00 Psie profesje odc. 52 9:30 Małpie figle odc. 13 10:00 Życie w Morzu Corteza 11:00 Wystawa mumii: Mumie Chiribajów 11:30 Tajemnice zmarłych odc. 3 12:00 Poskramiacze węży: Tajemnice jadu 12:30 W świecie krokodyli odc. 8 13:00 Hakerzy 14:00 Psie profesje odc. 52 14:30 Małpie figle odc. 13 15:00 Życie w Morzu Corteza 16:00 Wystawa mumii: Mumie Chiribajów 16:30 Tajemnice zmarłych odc. 3 17:00 Poskramiacze węży: Tajemnice jadu 17:30 W świecie krokodyli odc. 8 18:00 Hakerzy 19:00 Psie profesje odc. 14 19:30 Małpie figle odc. 14 20:00 Taksówką za sto dolarów: Anchorage i Hobart 20:30 W pogoni za czasem: San Francisco 21:00 Łowcy mórz: Śmierć w Krainie Wielkich Jezior 22:00 Zabójczy instynkt: Zabójcze szpony 23:00 Śladami afgańskiej dziewczyny 0:00 Łowcy mórz: Śmierć w Krainie Wielkich Jezior 1:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Zabójcze szpony VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 13:00 Special: Gwiazdy na VIVIE 14:00 Push Up Muzyka 15:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 16:00 VIVAMAT: Interaktywny program z gwiazdami 17:00 Ten Club: Teledyski klubowe i danceowe 18:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 19:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 20:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 21:00 Planet VIVA: Najnowsze hity 22:00 Planet VIVA: Dance 23:00 VS. 0:00 NiteClub TV Toya 15:00 Toya Net 15:40 Mixtura 16:40 Punkt widzenia 16:50 Przebój tygodnia 16:55 Przed ligą 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Prosto z miasta 17:55 Cały ten zgiełk 18:15 Czy tu jest bezpiecznie? 18:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 18:30 Miłosna ruletka 19:10 Mixtura 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Prosto z miasta 20:55 Przebój tygodnia 21:00 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22:05 Przed ligą 22:20 Patrol 22:35 W cztery oczy 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Miłosna ruletka WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Temat dla prezydenta 11:45 Muzyka w WTK 13:45 Tak myślę 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Ulica Muzyczna 16:00 Policjanci 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Na zdrowie 17:20 W związku z Solidarnością 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 OTO MOTO plus 18:20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki: Nowości wydawnicze 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny: Wydanie główne 19:05 Nie tylko astrologia 19:20 Muzyka w WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Łagodzenie obyczajów - komentarz profesora L. Gapika: odc. 1 20:30 Z pierwszej strony 21:05 Park krajobrazowy - Dolina Baryczy 21:30 Historia piwem pisana 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 OTO MOTO plus 23:20 Z pierwszej strony 0:00 Tort czy sport TCM 21:00 Zabriskie Point Dramat Reżyseria: Michelangelo Antonioni (USA 1970) 23:05 Diner Dramat Scenariusz i reżyseria: Barry Levinson (USA 1982) 1:00 Szalone serce Dramat Org: "Crazy from the Heart". Reżyseria: Thomas Schlamme (USA 1991)